The Real Painted Lady
by BloodyHoney
Summary: The Painted Lady wasn't always a spirit. Over 500 years ago she was born Southern Watertribe Princess Haikko. She lived, loved, and sacrificed.
1. Chapter 1

_The Painted Lady wasn't always a spirit. 500 years ago she was born Southern Watertribe Princess Haikko. She lived, loved, and sacrificed.

* * *

_

**The Real Painted Lady Ch 1**

By: BloodyHoney

*** Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

During the time of Avatar Yangchen, a legend was born. Princess Haikko of the Southern Watertribe. But at the time of her birth she was very sick and didn't cry. Her parents tried everything to save her but nothing worked. They prayed to the ancient spirits to save their daughter's life.

A very old spirit answered their pleas. "Seek the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe. The moon and ocean spirits will spare you're child's life".

Haikko's mother, Kaila looked relived, "Thank you wise spirit. We will set off at once." She turned to her husband, Chief Sauk "We've been separated from the Northern Tribe for more than 200 years. It is fate that we finally settle this grudge against each other."

"I welcome peace with the Northern Tribe. But I doubt they want our friendship." he sighed a deep sigh. "We will do whatever it takes. Haikko must live. I will assemble a fleet, in case we run into trouble."

A cold chill entered the room when the old spirit spoke. "You cannot enter northern waters with a fleet. You would all die much to soon. And what fun is in that for me?" A plethora creepy-crawly legs twitched as the large centipede encircled the couple.

The woman cringed. "w-w-What should we do spirit?"

"I Could Steal You're Face Right Now!" Koh flung himself towards her. Stopping right in front of her nose. "..But I much rather help you. " He snaked around the baby's crib. "However, you must do something for me in return."

"I would do anything to save my daughters life. Even give my own." Kaila said with a stone-face.

"I will give you a life for a life. I will even allow the two of you to keep yours." Slithered the ancient beast.

Haikko's parents accepted the spirits aid. Koh gave them with a scroll that was a treaty of peace. It was mystical and ensured everlasting peace between the tribes.

"All past grievances between north and south have been forgotten. You're new sister tribe will welcome you with open arms." The spirit faded into the shadows.

They arrived at the Northern Watertribe Gates and were ushered in by a cheering crowd. The Watertribes were united and they celebrated. No one could recall the reason for the 200 year separation.

Haikko was placed in the Spirit Oasis water at high tide during the new moon. Her eyes turn deep blue, her hair changed from light brown to black . She began to cry. Haikko's life was a gift from the Ocean Spirit, La.

Both parents decided to rejoin their sister tribe every year on the anniversary of Haikko's salvation. Eventually it became a tribal tradition. The sister tribes still meet on the first new moon of each year. The celebration became known as "The New Moon Ceremony".

On Haikko's 16th birthday she traveled to the north with her parents. During the trip her father announced that Haikko was betrothed to marry Prince Rukhi of the Northern Watertribe. She knew the Prince well. They grew up together and had never got along.

Days later when she arrived her life was over. The whole tribe seemed to be preparing for the wedding. 'They must of known long before I did' she thought.

Prince Rukhi was impressed by Haikko's beauty, but found her to be combative and strong willed. Not exactly the features he looked for in a wife. Haikko looked at Rukhi with animosity. She didn't want to be forced into an arranged marriage with that spoiled chief-in-training. The night before the "New Moon Ceremony" Haikku confronted her parents.

"Mother, Father, please don't make me marry him. We don't love each other." her head hung down as she continued. "I can't go through with this."

Her father quickly replied. "You shame us if you don't. This marriage is important to both of our tribes."

"You must fulfill your duty as the princess." Her mother spoke softly as she wiped a tear away. "In time you will learn to love him."

"I don't want to 'learn' to love him! I want real love." Haikko spoke fiercely.

His voice elevated above hers."You will marry that boy tomorrow, and That's Final!"

Later that night she laid awake in her sleeping chamber. It felt more like a prison chamber. She was torn between her heart and her head. Although, Haikko's heart was convincing her brain more and more. She sat up in bed and resolved to run away. Traveling around the world would be a great adventure. Quietly, the girl snuck outside the walls and set sail in the lead ship by herself.

After a week of drifting in open waters, Haikko began to curse herself. She had trouble managing the large ship alone. The supplies she had brought with her were running low and the nights were very cold. She wished the currents would take her some place warm. As she slept the ocean carried her to a new destination. The Fire Nation.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Painted Lady Ch 2**

By: BloodyHoney

*** Chapter Two**

The next morning, Haikko awoke to the sound of children talking to each other. She rubbed her eyes and gazed at the kids watching her sleep. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"We're the ones who live here." Spouted back one of the children.

"This is my boat! You don't live here!" recanted Haikko.

"Your ship just wrecked into our village!" Shouted the little boy to her left.

"Were are you from?" asked a strange voice from behind her.

"It doesn't matter because I'm not going back." Haikko turned to answer and found herself face to face with a young man named Toz.

"Ah, a run-away. Do me a favor. The next time you decide to run away, use a canoe." He walked towards the door. "We are going to need help repairing the damage your ship caused. In case you were wondering."

The girl was ashamed that she had done so much damage. Not only to her people, now she was adding chaos to lives of strangers. Haikko agreed to stayed for a few days and helped repair the broken docks. She learned about the village and their fishing culture. And to her delight, she made a great new friend. He welcomed her into his world of the floating village.

One day Toz approach the young woman with a large hat. With one swift movement he placed it on her head. "How do you like your new fishing hat?" He slapped his hand on the rim of it. "I think it suits you."

Haikko peered over the edge at her reflection in the river. The hat was enormous. It made her head feel small by comparison. "No one has ever given me a fishing hat before." Her words were grateful. "I'll wear it everyday!"

He took her out on fishing trip and they talked for hours, despite scaring away the fish. Even though she was in the Fire nation, she felt at home. They all lived on the river and relied on each other. Her love of their simple lifestyle grew. As did her unspoken affection for her new friend.

Days passed into months and life was good. Until there was shocking news. Avatar Yangchen, the Airbender had died. The entire village went into mourning. Though she had never visited the village on the river, Yangchen was loved by all. Haikko's thoughts were of the next avatar in the cycle. It would be a waterbender. "Don't be sad, Yangchen will be back, Her life will continue in the next Avatar."

"Yeah, a watertbender." Toz replied snidely "Lets just hope the new avatar is better at keeping peace than the rest of the Watertribe"

Haikko couldn't believe her ears."What do you mean? The Watertribe are very peaceful."

"Now they are. But they were at war with each other for more than 200 years."

"We were never at war with each other!" the young woman snapped, suddenly realizing that she finally told Toz where she was from.

"We?" Toz asked. "You're from the Watertribe, Why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you upset that I'm Watertribe?" She asked abruptly.

A look of shocked covered his face. "Of course not! I'm a fisherman. I know it would be good to have you here with us. Waterspirits will protect our waters if you stay."

"Is that why I should stay?" Haikko leaned towards him. "for the fish.."

Toz's alabaster cheeks turned red. "Even though you're a big pain. I do like having you around.."

Haikko smiled at Toz and their lips met for the first time. She fell into his warm embrace. That moment was on her mind long before it had ever happened. They spent the next two years happy in each others company.

Toz would light fireworks on the nights that Haikko couldn't join him on the fishing trips. It was his way of saying they would be together again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Real Painted Lady Ch 3**

By: BloodyHoney

*** Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

Early in spring a great storm brought a small fleet crashing into a portion of the floating village. Several Watertribe men exited their boats. They apologized and asked for shelter from the storm. The villagers accepted on the condition that they help repair the damage.

"You Watertribe folks just love crashing into our homes." Commented an elderly woman.

The men didn't quiet understand what the woman meant. Then Haikko unknowingly approached them. They were from the Southern Tribe. Each of them immediately recognized the young woman.

"Princess Haikko!" One of the men shouted "Everyone thought that you were dead."

"You must return with us. Your parents have been consumed with grief"

Toz's eyes grew big. "Princess? You're a Princess?"

"I no longer have that title" she replied. "I lost it when I refused to fulfill my duties and consent to an arranged marriage."

"Princess, please. Return home with us. You have yet to meet your little sister, Ummi." stated a tribesman.

"I have a sister?"

"Yes, and despite what you think, you are still our princess." he soothed.

Toz disconnected himself from Haikko. She was a princess and he was a fisherman. Haikko finally agreed to return with the men to her home. She was anxious. It had been so long since she had seen her parents. She may never have returned home out of shame. But the news of a sister excited her. .

She was greeted with affection by her mother. Haikko's eye set upon her little sister, Ummi. She was only a year old. The child cooed as her big sister held her.

"She is going to married the Northern Chief's younger son when she grows up." Haikko's father announced as he entered the room.

"Please father, Don't set Ummi on my path." She said without hesitation.

"Ummi will not dishonor us as you have." He turned his back on his oldest daughter. "If you only knew what we went through to save your life."

Her mother, Kaila, had once told Haikko about the struggle to give her life. The Northern Watertribe had welcomed them and they were allowed to place her in the spirit water. The arranged marriage had been set up on that day years ago.

"We had an agreement. A Southern Princess must marry a Northern Prince. Uniting our people. Even if we are separated by oceans, our tribes will become as one." Chief Sauk turned back to Haikko. "If you will not marry a Northern Prince, then Ummi must."

Haikko suddenly realized the effect of her actions. She had selfishly passed her burden to her younger sibling. "If I agree to marry Rukhi, will you cancel Ummi's betrothal?"

Her parents agreed and they all set sail the next morning. Haikko hugged her fishing hat and longed for her life on the river.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Real Painted Lady Ch 4**

By: BloodyHoney

*** Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

When they arrived, Haikko was prepared for the ceremony. Her attendants dressed her in a flowing white dress. It covered her body only revealing her shoulders. Then they applied the traditional bridal makeup on all of her bare skin. Her face and shoulders were painted white with strips of red. Upon her forehead they painted a cresent moon. One of the girls placed a long veil on top of her head. Haikko reached for her fishing hat and put in on. The ceremony starts. Everyone gathers at the sacred Spirit Oasis. As they begin, a loud popping sound surprises the watertribe men and women. Fireworks lite off. Haikko knows it's Toz.

Toz intrudes on the ceremony and proclaims his love for Haikko. "I know that I'm just a simple fisherman, But my life would lack it's simple pleasures if I never told you how I feel."

She closes her eyes, apologizes to everyone and runs toward her true love. The young couple reunite and time itself seems to stop. But it didn't stop. Prince Rukhi grew angry. He wasn't used to not getting his way.

"You are refusing the Prince for a lowly fisherman?" Rukhi snatched a koi fish from the pond. "This isn't hard. Look, I caught you a stupid fish!"

Haikko felt faint. "Put the koi fish back. You don't know what you're doing!"

Enraged by her words he slammed the fish back into the Spirit Oasis water. Only he overshot the throw. The koi fish hit the ground, hard. It stopped moving. Like the fish, all of the worlds water became silent and unmoving. Everything was out of balance. A panic set in.

Haikko stood tall. "I know what I must do." She walked towards the fish "My life belongs to the people. And it belongs to the spirit of the ocean."

Toz grabbed her hand. "Wait, you don't have to do this!"

She closed her eyes. "It is my duty Toz." her head turned to the side and she glance back at him.

Her hand slowly slipped from his. She picked up the black koi fish and stood in the pond. A light radiated as the fish sprang back to life. Haikko's lifeless body fell. Her father hung his head and tears of the tribes landed on the lush green grass. Her mother sobbed and clung to her youngest daughter. Toz knelt down and pulled Haikko towards him. He pressed his forehead against hers and spoke softly. "I love you." Instantly her body disappeared and her spirit hovered above the pond.

"I will always watch over you and your village." she floated towards him. "I will always love you." She came close and gave him one last kiss before vanishing.

Haikko's father vowed that the Southern Watertribe would no longer take part in arranged marriages. He looked over at his wife and their young daughter. "Ummi will marry whom ever she wants."

* * *

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Haikko kept her promise and watched over Toz. Even long after his death, she looked after his village. To them, she became known as the river spirit, or "The Painted Lady".

Ummi's parents also kept their word. She was allowed to choose who she married. She fell in love with Avatar Kuruk . Chief Sauk wasn't disappointed with her choice. However, her story ended tragically like her big sister. On her wedding day Koh collected her face.


End file.
